N'oubliez pas la guerre
by MarinaPotterBlack
Summary: Cela fait des milliers d'années que Lord Voldemort est mort et à Poudlard tout le monde se moque de cette histoire. Heureusement une jeune fille l'écoute, et elle va arrivée avec ses deux meilleurs amis à cette époque ou l'ont pouvait mourir à chaque instants...
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'huis en cette année 6837, à Poudlard, plus précisement en cour d'histoire de la magie dirigé par le professeur Bins,toute la classe dort. Toute la classe? Non, preque car une fille de 7 éme année à Gryffondor ,au cheveux noirs de geai et au yeux verts émeraude est ,elle totalement passionée par le cour. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle est la descente du fils ainé de Harry Potter et elle à reçus le nom de quelqu'un qui s'est battue pour le droit des nés-moldus. Oui, cette fille s'appelle Hermione Potter.

Le professeur Bins était en train de parler des morts de la segonde guerre contre Lord Voldemort et surtout, de ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour offrir un meilleur futur au nouvelles générations:

"Pendant cette guerre, nul n'étais en sécurité et beaucoup mouraient,surtout les nés-moldus qui étaient considérer comme inférieur au soit disant "Sang-Purs". Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'adolescents de moins de 17 ans qui participaient aux combats , et cela que les professeurs soient d'accord ou non,certains sont morts et d'autres ont survécuts mais, avec de terribles images qui se matériallisaient dans leurs cauchemards dignes de films d'horreurs. Il n'y à pas que des enfants qui sont décédés mais aussi, des adultes laissant dérriéres eux des familles dévastées. Je veux pour demain la liste des morts de cette guerre. A demain ! "

Aussitot le cour finit, Hermione courut rejoindre ses amis Kalisto,une brune aux yeux gris orageux et Fred un métamorphomage qui arborait des cheveux d'une couleur rouge sang .

"- C'étais génial, ce cour! J'adore l'histoire de la magie,ça nous apprend tellemnt de chose! s'exclama Hermione.

-J'ai du m'endormir au moins 300 fois!Je vois pas pourquoi ont apprend l'histoire de nos ancetres, ils sont morts depuis longtemps,de toutes façons. grogna Fred

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu étais à leur époque Fred! renchérit Hermione

Kalisto les regarda et sourit à ses amis:

-J'aimerais bien voir comment c'étais là-bas et leur guerre contre Violon-De-La-Mort. Ca doit etre grave cool de se battre contre des méchants!

Hermione lui jetta un regard noir et lui répliqua séchement:

\- Déja c'est VOLDEMORT et de deux ils étais en guerre ! En GUERRE! Tu comprens Kalisto?

-Oui,oui. grogna t-elle

\- Tu pourais pas nous envoyer à leur époque, avec tes pouvoirs de sorcière du temps,comme ça peut-etre qu'ont les respecterer plus? proposa Fred dans le seul et unique but de calmer son amie,il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'elle acepte etet prononce une incantation:

\- Au temp de nos ancetres,

Ceux qui se sont battut de tout leur etres,

Pour préserver le monde et les nouvelles générations,

Transportons-nous et comme eux: Survivont!

Ils se sentirent tout trois aspiré dans le sol et Fred eu juste le temps de babillait:

-Je plaisantais! avant de disparaitre totalement dans le sol de pierre.

 **NDA: Alors? Rewiews?**


	2. CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE!**

Tout d'abord bonjour!

Voici le review que j'ai reçue de la port de Unknown :

Tu devrais avoir honte de salir la langue française de cette façon ! Avant de publier un chapitre d'une fanfiction il faudrait penser à ce que les règles de Grammaires, Orthographe, Syntaxe... etc soient toutes respectées. Je n'ai lu que 3 lignes de ton chapitre ainsi que ton résumé et ils sont tout les deux bourrés de fautes. Si tu cherches à publier et que tu as de telles lacunes en français, cherches un Betareader mais épargnes nous cette horreur visuelle.

Je veux dire à cette personne (si elle repasse voir ce chapitre) et aux autres qui pensent comme lui que je n'ai QUE 12 ANS et que j'ai quelques problèmes de dyslexi, donc je m'excuse du fait que j'écrit avec beaucoup de fautes,mais je ne suis qu'une enfant!

Voila! J'accepte toute les reviews dont les critiques ,mais celle-çi étais purement insultante et je m'excuse des nombreuses fautes!

Au revoir et à la prochaine ! : )


End file.
